Yusuke and Keiko forever
by Super Sailor star
Summary: Can yusuke return in time for his and Keiko's anniversery?


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. It belongs to Yushihiro Togashi.  
  
Yusuke sighed and looked down at Keiko. She sat in the tree, sighing as she looked down at her wedding ring. Below her was a gray headstone. His headstone. He had died again in a car accident while on his way to work. Keiko had been heartbroken over Yusuke's death and had refused help from all her friends. That had been one month ago and Keiko was still mourning. Yusuke felt his heart falling apart as he watched each tear fall from her eyes. A hand sudden touch on his shoulder brought him out of his thoughts. Botan sat behind him on her oar. Her usual pink kimono and blue hair swayed in the breeze. A huge smile was plastered onto her face. He almost didn't see the small toddler floating next to Botan, until he loudly cleared his throat. The toddler was Koenma, son of King Ennma the king of the underworld and judge of the dead. Botan, was Yusuke's guide and the ferrywoman of the sanzu river.  
  
Keiko Urameshi sighed for the fifth time as she glanced down at her wedding room. It had been exactly one month since the death of her husband Yusuke. She missed him dearly. As she sat in the branch watching the sunset from the exact tree Yusuke had proposed to her, she began to weep. Tomorrow would have been their tenth anniversary. The pain of losing her beloved had broken Keiko Urameshi's heart. Keiko carefully jumped from the high branch and started for home.  
  
The huge house stood alone on a big hill near town. Yusuke had it built after they got married. It was a two-story house with a good view of the town. Keiko quickly opened the doors and rushed inside. The sky was now full of huge ominous black clouds. It was easy to tell the huge house was inhabited. Stuff lay scattered around the massive living room, and dishes lay piled in the sink. Ever since Yusuke's death Keiko hadn't done much housework. She fell onto the blue couch with a thud. Turning on the television, she surfed for something decent to watch. A huge bolt of lighting flashed down and the lights flickered once before they went out. Keiko muttered a string of curses that would have made Yusuke proud.  
  
Yusuke sat up in the king-sized bed, bumping his head in the process. Cursing under his breath, he stumbled out of bed, and looked over at calendar hanging forgotten nearby. The date was circled in red marker, and in Yusuke's writing in red marker were the words, Anniversary today! Yusuke smiled and silently congratulated himself. Stumbling over to the closet he pulled a small box from a hidden drawer. He had searched all over the city and spent a lot of money for this. He silently prayed Keiko would like it. After stumbling a few more times, he finally made his way to the stairs, and carefully descended  
  
Keiko sighed and fell back onto the couch. A warm fire crackled in the nearby fireplace and she was snuggled in a huge blanket. The storm raged fiercely outside of the house, and with the every boom of thunder, the windowpanes shook. Keiko didn't care though. Sliding deeper into the blanket she fell into a deep, peaceful slumber.  
  
Yusuke smiled as he looked down at Keiko. She looked so cute when she slept. Yusuke almost wished she didn't have to wake her. Sighing, he gently shook her.  
  
Keiko rubbed her eyes as she slowly sat up. It took a while for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. When she finally did focus she jumped, emitting a high pitched scream. Yusuke quickly covered his ears, silencing the scream. When she finally stopped Yusuke quickly explained the situation. Keiko suddenly surprised Yusuke when she leaned over and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Pulling the present out form his pocket, he presented it to her.  
  
She quickly ripped the wrapping off the present and threw the top off. Inside was a beautiful locket with Keiko inscribed onto the front? Yusuke helped her carefully open it, and inside was a picture of them taken the day before Yusuke had died. Keiko smiled as they kissed again. Above the house the stormclouds parted and the moon shone down and all was right again. 


End file.
